During the past century and a half, various methods of vehicular propulsion and electrical generation have been employed. These methods employed gas, oil, coal, alcohol, ethanol, methanol, water, steam, electricity, nuclear energy, etc. for a power source.
By way of example, internal combustion engines powered by gasoline or diesel fuel have been utilized to propel a variety of vehicles. Recently, attempts have been made to propel vehicles having internal combustion engines using a fuel source of alcohol, ethanol or some combination of alcohol, ethanol and gasoline. This is exemplified by Ford Motor Corporation's current efforts to promote methanol as an efficient, nonpolluting PG,4 power source. Steam has been used as a power source for propelling cars, but has met with little success.
Additionally, attempts to power vehicles by electrical power sources date back to the turn of the 20th century. However, the incapacity of electrical batteries to store adequate amounts of electricity combined with the drain placed on the battery's by DC and AC motors impeded the development of electric vehicles. In spite of recent advances by the major automotive manufacturers, under the impetus of the U.S. Department of Energy, electrically powered vehicles remain impractical. Furthermore, recent research and experimentation with solar cells has taught the combination of silicon, gallium arsenide and antimonide for forming an improved cells has not made electrically powered vehicles competitive with conventionally powered vehicles. The challenge of designing and manufacturing a vehicle that is powered by a non-polluting power source and capable of traveling at an acceptable speed for an extended range has not been met.
The generation of electrical power by conventional means yields harmful waste products. Utility and industrial plants continue to use fossil fuels and nuclear energy to generate electricity. Nuclear energy, as well as conventional fossil fuels, presents hazards to the environment and all living species Current technology, a throwback to the 19th century, not only pollutes the air with toxins, such as particulates, sulfur dioxide, carbon monoxide, nitrogen dioxide, ozone and lead, but also exhausts fresh water resources at an enormous rate. Furthermore, pollutants resulting from the use of fossil fuels combine with fresh water to form acid rain, thereby curtailing the natural processes that regenerate fresh water supplies.
The argument being propounded by the Nuclear Regulatory Commission and proponents of nuclear power that the best way to combat the "greenhouse effect" and "ozone depletion" resulting from the utilization of fossil fuels is to construct more nuclear reactor plants represents a prime example of the fallacious presuppositions of 20th century U.S. technology.
Nuclear energy produces radioactive elements such as plutonium. Plutonium is permanently toxic and is almost impossible to dispose of in a safe manner. The use of nuclear energy for the generation of electricity results in water and air being heated to extreme temperatures. The extreme temperatures disturb the balance of nature in a multitude of ways. The natural habitats of animals are affected by increases in mean temperatures resulting from cooling water discharges into streams and rivers. Additionally, workers, technicians, engineers, scientists, etc. are succumbing to cancer due to constant exposure to radiation in the atmosphere of the workplace. Furthermore, nuclear reactor plants for the generation of electricity take between 10 to 15 years to construct, but only have an estimated life expectancy of 30 years despite high initial construction costs and large maintenance costs. Finally, the nuclear accidents at Chernobyl in 1986 and Three Mile Island in 1983 illustrate the ever present possibility of harm to everyone living in close proximity to a nuclear power plant.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to propel vehicles and generate electrical power. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a nonpolluting, self-contained, automatically monitored power producing apparatus powered by solar cell photon energy having a motor for rotating a drive shaft by the use of compressed air. The motor comprising: a motor housing having a circular cross section with a drive shaft extending therethrough, the axis of the housing and the axis of the drive shaft being coextensive; a rotor mounted on the drive shaft within the housing, the rotor having concave cups therein on its exterior surface along the length thereof; ports extending through the housing at an angle with respect to the axis to effect a flow of air from exterior to the cups to cause rotation of the rotor and, consequently, the rotation of the shaft with respect to the housing; a plurality of sources of compressed air positioned adjacent to the housing; and lines coupling the ports with the sources of compressed air for the two way flow of air between the ports and the sources.
The apparatus further includes an alternator and/or a system for converting solar energy into mechanical energy comprising a battery chargeable through solar panels to generate power for reciprocating magnets to thereby generate the compressed air.
Finally, the apparatus includes a pump for generating electrical current and compressed air comprising: a cylindrical pump housing having a circular cross section and opposed parallel planar faces; a cylindrical magnet with a circular cross section and opposed parallel planar faces, the axes of the housing and the magnet being coextensive; resilient members coupled at their external ends to the faces of the housing and at their internal ends to the faces of the magnet; a primary wire adapted to initiate reciprocation of the magnet within the housing; the primary wire being coupled to a source of potential electrical energy and wound with opposite ends adjacent to the faces of the housing for being intersected by the ends of the magnet when reciprocating; and a secondary wire wound oppositely from the primary wire with opposite ends adjacent to the faces of the housing for being intersected by the ends of the magnet when reciprocating for thereby generating current for use.
Another object of this invention is to create a positive displacement piston pump and a motor for generating electrical power in a manner that is totally nonpolluting, nontoxic and nonevaporative.
A further object of this invention is to eliminate cooling systems by reducing friction and heat gain in vehicular propulsion systems and electrical power generation systems.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus to propel vehicles and generate electrical power for preserving and protecting essential fresh water resources.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus to propel vehicles and generate electrical power having simplicity of design and a minimal number of moving parts to alleviate the need for constant maintenance and frequent repairs to the apparatus, thereby resulting in greater energy efficiency and significant cost reduction.
A further object of this invention is to provide a power source apparatus which is self-contained, self-replenishing to enable batteries and other means of storage to be recharged on a constant and regular basis.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved power plant which obviates the disadvantages and inadequacies of known power plant systems.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved, highly efficient power plant which will run for long periods of time with solar powered light and/or batteries and alternators.
A further object of this invention is to provide an extremely efficient power plant to replace a conventional internal combustion engine having a conventional ignition system, carburetor, fossil fuel power source, transmission, etc. by providing a nonpolluting apparatus to propel vehicles and generate electrical power.
A further object of this invention is to provide a simple, efficient, light-weight high powered propulsion system for many vehicles and other application by eliminating a conventional cooling system and exhaust fumes normally found in association with internal combustion engines, while providing flexibility and reliability thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for use in vehicular propulsion systems and electrical power generation systems that does not use fossil fuels as a power source.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for use in vehicular propulsion systems having computerized dash mounted controls for indicating which parts of the apparatus require servicing.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for use in vehicular propulsion systems having a computerized display which will function regardless of whether the vehicle is stationary or moving.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.